1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable cartridge for mixing exothermic or endothermic reaction substances, and to an assembly of such a cartridge and a support for heating or cooling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Substances are known which, when mixed, produce an exothermic reaction generating heat, or an endothermic reaction absorbing heat from, i.e. cooling, the outside environment. Mixing normally consists of dissolving or solvation of a solute in a liquid solvent, and, since the solute is normally in the form of solid granules, must be assisted, e.g. by shaking the solvent-solute mixture, at the time of use, to speed up complete dissolution and reaction of the substances.
Various types of containers or cartridges are known which have two or more compartments containing different substances to be mixed at the time of use—typically for use as separate systems—and which are small enough to be shaken by hand. When the container is to be connected to a support for heating or cooling, however, very often the system as a whole cannot be shaken by hand when mixing the substances. In some known cases, the substances are placed inside a reusable container. In other known cases, involving disposable containers, the substances must still be mixed at the time of use inside the container detached from the support, by shaking the container, which must then be connected to the support while the exothermic or endothermic reaction is already taking place.
Known systems therefore have various drawbacks. In particular, connecting the container to the support while the reaction is in progress greatly impairs efficient use of the energy generated. Moreover, connecting and disconnecting the container to and from the support is a skilled, and therefore fairly high-cost, operation, in which the operator may come into contact with very hot surfaces. Finally, systems involving reusable containers call for washing and replacing the container, which is unfeasible for other than high-cost applications.
A disposable container, of the type used for medical infusions, is known comprising two compartments made of flexible plastic material and separated by a preferential break region, which is broken at the time of use by pressing on the wall of one of the compartments; and the container can then be shaken by hand to assist mixing of the two substances. This type of container, however, is unsuitable for heat exchange with a support.
In another known embodiment for food applications, the container for heating/cooling is incorporated in the heating/cooling system. The assembly as a whole, however, is of limited size and cannot be interfaced with external systems.